


boy in the bubble

by Kiribaku32



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bikers, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, daiya is a good brother, mondo is reckless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiribaku32/pseuds/Kiribaku32
Relationships: Owada Daiya & Owada Mondo
Kudos: 3





	boy in the bubble

Mondo has always dreamed of a perfect world. Him, the leader of the crazy diamonds, Daiya at his side, cheering him on. “The world is ours,” he’d say, ruffling his younger brother’s hair and Mondo would jokingly scoff.   
In a perfect world, everything would be how Mondo wanted it. In a perfect world, Daiya would always smile. In a perfect world, Mondo would have been able to sneak out without anyone noticing. Too bad this isn’t a perfect world. 

“Mondo Owada, where the _fuck_ have you been!?” Ah. Fuck. 

Daiya looked positively furious, marching into the room, and if Mondo didn’t know better, he would’ve braced himself for a punch or slap. It was certainly tempting.   
“Do you have any idea how worried I was? Mondo, for Christ's sake, you can’t just disappear like that. What if you had gotten hurt? I-” Daiya paused, looking at Mondo’s face.  
A wide array of emotion showed in Daiya’s expression, most notably, shock, confusion and concern. 

It hurt worse than any hit; worrying Daiya was the last thing Mondo wanted to do. He knew he looked terrible. 

“... Sit down.” The command left no room for debate, and Daiya was already halfway out the door, before Mondo could even register what had been said.   
“Wait, Daiya? Where are you-” He didn’t stop walking, not even turning around when he answered. “I’m going to patch you up, kid,” Daiya said simply, from halfway down the hall. “You look awful.”

And just like that, he was gone, leaving behind an awkward atmosphere.  
Mondo waited on his bed, caressing his bruised knuckles. Lost in thought, he didn't notice the ball of fur that curled up at his feet, no did he notice his door creaking all the way open.  
Daiya returned with a small first aid kit, now looking more relaxed. Kneeling down in front of his brother, he gave Chuck a quick headscratch before taking Mondo's hands in his own.  
  
"So. You wanna tell me what happened to you?"


End file.
